Unitiled, but suggestions are welcome!
by Moneybags
Summary: QUIRKY and I are writing this fic TOGETHER, just so you know. Ok, so we all know that in 1899 the streets of New York echoed with the VOICES of newsies, but the streets were also full of the HATS of newsies. Yes hats. How da heck else are we gonna fight?
1. Crazyness ... and i like spelling it tha...

Ok, so we all know that in 1899 the streets of New York echoed with the VOICES of newsies, but the streets were also full of the HATS of newsies. Yes hats. How da heck else are we gonna fight? Most of us are 90 pound wimps, well except for Mush but we that's kinda a touchy subject for him…. Anyway we don't fight with fists we fight with hats, until one day all dat changed…  
  
"Get up, will ya get up? Ya gotta get up." This was Kloppman's, the owner of the Manhattan Lodging House, usual cry in the morning. This morning was different however. He walked into the bunkroom to see the new girl Quirky on the ground covered with hats and the rest of the Newsies glaring at her "What happened here?" asked Kloppman.  
  
"She woke us up earlier den you Kloppman" said Mush.  
  
"Yeah"-said Skittery cutting in "and cheerfully." he continued scowling.  
  
Both Reeny and Holiday said in unison "oh shud up" "Jinx" "HA you can't talk" (all of this at the same time). They both stood staring at each other now.  
  
"Da stupid goil, she's madder then Kloppman" Jack whined to his girlfriend Stress. Moneybags, who was also a newcomer with Quirky, had just arrived the night before. She overheared Jack's whining walked up and started laying into Jack.  
  
"Ya lazy bum why don't cha just shud up, its not like ya goil here couldn't a killed ya with your dreams". Jack for once had no "good ideas" and shut up. Moneybags walked away but not before seeing Stress mouth "thank you" to her. She nodded and began to go to the washroom when a short Italian blocked her way.  
  
"Deah me girly, you really shocked da boss." Moneybags started to look for a hat, "Damn Quirky has them all" she thought. Then the Italian broke into a smile. "Good Job, RaceTracks da name. You?"  
  
"Uh Money Bags" she said looking confused.  
  
Races smile got bigger it coulda beat Kid Blinks. Race started to speak again "so youse a gambler?" when Kid Blink interrupted him with a hat to the head. "'Uh Race can I talk to you….alone?" "Uh shoa Blink."  
  
~*~ Conversation~*~  
  
"Race whattya doin'?"  
  
"Talking to MB or at least I WAS."  
  
"Yea but youse is smiling to much"  
  
"Blink what are you talkin about?"  
  
"I'm the smiler ya bum, stop takin me moves!"  
  
"Right Blink shoa whateva you says."  
  
~*~End Conversation~*~  
  
Race turned around to talk to MB again but she got bored waiting and walked over to where Kloppman and Quirky were talking. "So is dis why dey call you Quirky kid?" asked Kloppman.  
  
"Yeah cuz she's always doing something stupid or annoyin" said Moneybags. Quirky nodded smiling and Kid Blink eyed her from across the room.  
  
"Well don't make dis a habit, da guys don't like getting up any earlier den dey havta" Kloppman explained.  
  
"Hey da goils don't eiddah Kloppman" said Snitchberries walking up behind the group. "some of us didn't get a lot of sleep last night" she said winking at Bumlets. Bumlets abruptly blushed and walked into the washroom.  
  
"I don't wanna know or hear bout it" muttered Kloppman walking downstairs.  
  
"Bye Kloppy!" Quirky yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Dat goil is crazy" Itey told Jake.  
  
"Uh what?" Jake asked. He was concentrating on tying his shoes. "Step 1. make a loop, 2. put the bunny year through the loop…"  
  
"I said dat new goil is crazy" Itey had noticed that her and MB had collected all da hats thrown at her. Dey were clever… Jake didn't even notice Itey scowling. He was staring at Quirky. "She ain't so bad in fact she's ….BEAUTIFUL" thought Jake.  
  
~*~ IN THE WASHROOM~*~  
  
"Pass the towel" yelled Race. Expecting to hear Skittery's usual "for a buck I might" was surprised to hear "what am I ya muddah?" from Specs. "Get ya own damn towel"  
  
Race looked around "ok yeah…"  
  
"Hey" said MB "I'll sell it to ya for .50 cents and then you can charge people rent to use it afta dat." (hehe get the monopoly ref.?). "Hey good idea" aid Race always looking for an easy way to make a buck. "Here's two bits." MB took the money and smirked. "A sucker born every minute." She liked this Italian though, infatuated actually. "We'll be tageddah by da night."  
  
Bumlets and Dutchy stormed out of there bathroom stalls singing. Soon to the complaints of everyone Tigress and Snitch Berries joined in. Quirky joined in to. She loved to sing but usually annoyed everyone. Well a washroom full of tired Newsies she had woke up early wasn't exactly a good crowd. She saw them all reach for there hats. "HA! I have all of dem" she squealed and kept on singing. They glared at her.  
  
"Damn dat goil is tricky" Jack told Stress. "yeah Jacky Boy, its her first day and she managed to get all der hats , your just jealous."  
  
Everyone was ready and started waking to the DC. Quirky and MB wanting to keep the girls on there side decided to give them back their hats. Quirky walked up to Firecracker and Reeny who were walking together. "Heya" said Quirky. "I'se Quirky sorry bout stealin ya hats."  
  
"Heya Quirky I'se Reeny or Curses whateva ya wanna call me."  
  
"An' youse is?" Quirky asked Firecracker. Firecracker refused to answer. Reeny interrupted "She has a ding for not telling people her name but she's Firecracker or just Fire."  
  
"Aw ya bitch" fire muttered to Reeny. "Well as long as you know my name nice to meetcha"  
  
"Hi" said Quirky. She was kind of confused.  
  
"So….. you goils got boyfriends?" asked Quirky trying to make conversation and making sure she didn't hit on anyone's guy.  
  
"A coise day got guys." Said Mush walking up to dem. "Me names Mush and Fires me goil." He pulled Fire away telling her for the third time that morning how Jack told him he slept on his back when he asked him how he slept. Quirky turned to Reeny "So how bouts you?"  
  
"Yeah I gots Snoddy but I can never find em, he's tricky" Quirky laughed "is he avoidin ya?"  
  
"Nah he just never mastered fading into the background but still being there. Aha der he is" Reeny took off running before she lost him again.  
  
"I'm gonna like dat goil" thought Quirky "and she has two hats." So now Quirky was left alone. She looked around and spotted two boys walking together. One kept looking around nervously while the other, clad in overalls, kept looking at him oddly. There was something odd about the one w/ the curly hair, and why wasn't he letting go of his suspenders….  
  
In the meanwhile MB walked up to where Holiday, Tigress and Aki were talking. "No its Tigress – ES, not Tiger, that's some goil from da Bronx" explained Tiger or the thousandth time to Aki.  
  
"Ohhhhhh allright" Aki said.  
  
Holiday interrupted "yeah but she used to be called Tiger and everyone got al mad at her for takin dat goils name."  
  
Interrupting all three of them, "Hi I'm Moneybags"  
  
"Moneybags?" Aki smirked "have you met Race ya probably have a lot in common, both gamblers."  
  
"Ignore her" said Holiday "She's jist upset cuz Race took her boyfriends glasses and blamed it on Snipeshooter" explained Tigress "and he wanted to steal Dutchy's but Specs taught him a lesson"  
  
"Da bum" Aki muttered to herself.  
  
"Anyway" said Holiday loudly "Dats Aki, dats Tigress and I'se Holiday" The girls all spit shook or at least pretended to spit. Come on it IS disgusting.  
  
"So about Race" said MB "is he available?"  
  
The girls all laughed "Nah he's to annoying for one goil to handle" said Tigress. She liked her guys quiet and easy to manipulate like Dutchy. "Interesting" thought MB "looks like my prediction will come true"  
  
By this time everybody had reached Newspaper row ready for the daily fight between the newsies and the DeLancey's gang. 


	2. FIGHT!!!

"Deah me!" Race's familiar cry broke out among the crowd. Oscar and Morris, along with their gang that consisted of Notorious, Nightmare, Damien, Bowser and Tick. They were a tuff-looking bunch of "newsies" and they all had their girls beside them. "What is that-"  
  
"No need to Finnish yer liddle speech." Oscar interrupted. "Can't ya t'ink o' anything else ta say?" Snipeshooter glared up at Oscar.  
  
"You!" Morris picked up Snipes, "How many times do I gotta tell ya ta stay in da back?" With that, Morris pushed Snipes on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Aww, c'mere Snipes." Vesta called, helping Snipes up. "It ain't yer fault that he can't handle us newsies, so he gotta pick on da liddle ones." All the little kids looked up to Vesta, she was like a mother to them, or at least an older sister.  
  
Oscar and Morris and their gang just kinda looked stupid, and Jack couldn't think of anything to say, considering he didn't have any good ideas at the moment it's a popular theme for today … But Quirky finally broke the silence by going up to Morris and saying, "Yeah, dat's right, its called an insult. And so is dis!" She finished by taking Morris's hat right off his round head. "Hehehe. Another hat for my collection! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Morris was chasing her, but then Quirky was distracted by this weird kid with curly red hair who was looking at her funny. But as she slowed down to get a better look, she felt something hit her head and felt herself falling to the ground.  
  
~*~ All in Slow-Mo~*~  
  
"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!" came a scream. Quirky couldn't place it, and was excepting to fall on the hard ground. But Jake, also the owner of this "NOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!" had slid his hat on the ground, hoping to keep that precious head of hers from hitting the cruel, hard ground. His plan worked, at the last possible milli-second, right before Quirky's head hit the pavement, his hat slid underneath it. Jake rushed over, panting. "Are you okay?" He asked between breaths.  
  
Quirky dreamily looked into his creamy brown eyes, "I think … so … "  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you, dear." Jake meant it with all his heart.  
  
~*~ Un Slow-Mo~*~  
  
"The others!" they both cried, getting up and looking around to see that all hell had just broken loose. Specs jumped on top of Morris, and everybody was in little group fights. Reeny, Snoddy, Fire and Mush were fighting off Fleck, Whisper and Oscar. Race and Blink were trying to keep Bowser away; Tigress and Holiday, with the help of Dutchy, were fighting off Illusion and Notorious. Jack, Stress and Skittery were fighting Mystery and Nightmare. In the "center" of everything, there was a big mob, which everyone was in minus Moneybags and Itey. Moneybags was looking at Itey, who was twisting and "eating" his suspenders in weird and not normal ways. The Moneybags saw Tick going to jump on Race, who was still fighting Bowser. So she picked up a fallen hat, and aimed it at the back of Tick's head. Tick fell down with a thud, and Moneybags turned back to Quirky yelling, "Quirky, where did ya put da hats?"  
  
Quirky, who was somewhere in the middle of the mob, jumped out and pointed to the bag by the gates. "Dey are in back bag!"  
  
"Did ya bring da fling-o-matic?"  
  
"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" Quirky smacked her forehead. "That's okay, we can still take care o' these goons." So MB and Quirky reached in the bag and started pulling out hats and flinging them at Oscar and his gang. Soon, it was clear that the newsies had won this round. Just as Quirky went to go pick up the hats, Jack who had a good idea yelled, "Guys! Our hats! Get 'em!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Quirky started to run to where the hats were, but she was held back by Jake, who joined her at side. "It's okay," he was saying soothingly. "It's for the best."  
  
Jack, who was in the mood for climbing things, climbed up on the gate and everybody cheered. for what reason I have no idea, considering Quirky and MB stopped everyone. Well, mostly everyone cheered, Oscar and Morris and their gang didn't cheer, but that's for obvious reasons. But then the annoying redhead kid opened the gate and as Quirky and Jake walked by, the annoying redhead kid gave Quirky the I-wanna-go-have-some-fun-with-you look. Jake just gave the annoying redhead kid an icy cold stare and moved on to get his papes. "So Quirky, do ya wanna sell papes wit me tiday?"  
  
Quirky silently laughed as she eyed him for top to err … bottom. well she stopped halfway … "Fine wit me, as long as the Itey kid don't come wit us."  
  
"Oh him. A coise not!" Jake assured her. "He won't even come near us." Just then Itey walked by, but Jake pretend not to see. Quirky gave Jake a yeah- right look, and walked over to MB, who was in line, getting her papes.  
  
"I'se gonna sell wit Jake, ya find anybody yet?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know dat Italian kid?"  
  
"Yeah … "  
  
"He keeps on smilin and lookin ovah here. So, if I guess right, as soon as he's done, he'll come ovah here an ask me. If not, I'll ask him, an I don't think he'll refuse." MB smirked to herself.  
  
"Well, have fun tiday. Ya know dat there's ALWAYS a story on how some fire terrifies seagulls. T'ousands flee in panic?"  
  
"Yeah, typical story. Ohh! Look who's finally coming ovah here! Bout time … " MB thought "now let the fun begin!"  
  
"So …" Race smiled, and Blink slapped him. Race smacked Blink. Blink slapped Race. Race smacked-  
  
"What did you'se want?"  
  
"I was gonna ask ya if ya wanted ta sell wit me tiday." MB rolled her eyes at the thought of Blink coming with them. "Don't worry, he's not coming wit us." Race pointed to Blink.  
  
"Hey, but you said-" Blink whinned.  
  
"Sure, just da two of us den." MB mouthed "finally" to Quirky.  
  
"Aww, go sell wit Mush." Jake suggested as he came over to join Quirky.  
  
"C'mon, MB, let's go get ya your papes." Race said, pulling MB up in line. Some fat, greasy, dirty-looking, old guy was at the window and asked her a mumbled "how many?" Race informed her that the old guy was Weasel.  
  
MB ignored him and looked at the guy standing next to him. It was Morris from the fight that morning. "Hey I like your hat. The name's Morris, right?" He didn't say anything.  
  
"How many?" Weasel asked again, with growing impatience.  
  
"Umm, 60." With deliberately slow movements just to piss her off which didn't work, Morris and Weasel gave her her papes. So when she got her papes, MB and Race went up to the gate that they had come in. Itey was always there first, and always waited for this one girl to walk by. Then, as soon as she turned the corner, Itey left. It was weird. But until this girl came, nobody felt comfortable and there was silence.  
  
So FINALLY this girl came by the group and as she walked passed, Itey said, "Hey Hun." She looked at him, said "C'mon" and they disappeared behind the corner.  
  
Just then Mush, who was slow getting his papers, walked up to the front of the line. On his way, he still punched everyone and Snoddy tried to get back at him by taking his hat. "YES!!!" Quirky thought. "He's on our side!!!"  
  
"Okay, I'm confused. What is up with that Itey kid? He gives me the creeps." MB shuddered.  
  
"Well, nobody really knows." Jack tried to explain, since he has all the answers. "but everyday, that girl comes by and everyday he leaves with, or right after her. I think she's the Mayor's daughter."  
  
Blink's eye bulged out. "THAT'S the mayor's daughter???"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think it is too." Called Stress, who was looking at Jack. "C'mon, let's go." So Stress and Jack walked off to go and "sell their papes."  
  
Now that Jack had left, it was safe for all the other newsies to leave. So MB and Race went off to Sheepshead, while Jake and Quirky went to Central Park.  
  
~*~ just PRETEND this happens WHILE the fight is going on~*~  
  
  
  
Pulitzer looked out his window. What is that noise? Can't those bloody newsies be any quieter? As he gazed upon the streets, he thought, I need more money. He saw a big pile of hats outside the gates, and mass chaos. It seemed as if somebody had started a hat fight. Jonathan did his little "look-at-me!-I'm-Pulitzer's-pimp" walk over to the window and Pulitzer said, "I need to make more money."  
  
Pulitzer turned his attention back to the fight. He saw 2 new faces, and they were throwing the hats. "Jonny," Pulitzer's favorite nickname for his lover, "you tell me how I can make more money, and I promise you'll enjoy tonight."  
  
Jonathan got a wistful look on his face and gazed at Pulitzer longingly.  
  
Just as they were about to embrace, Seitz walked in, holding a paper. The two love-sick boys broke their gazed and Seitz put the paper down on Pulitzer's desk. "I don't wanna know what's going on between those two … something screwy… " he thought to himself. He walked back to the other side of the room, he wanted to be as far away from those two as he could get.  
  
"Seitz, so glad that you could join us and get here on time." Pulitzer stated. "I have just informed Jonathan that I need to make more money. I want to know what you guys can think up of by tonight." Pulitzer looked at the headline on today's edition. "This headline sucks. Who thought of this!?"  
  
"The headline writer, chief." Seitz didn't think that people could get so dumb.  
  
"Well, what happened to our old one?" Pulitzer demanded.  
  
"After you seduced him in this office, he quit. Remember?" Seitz just wanted to get out of there before the same thing happened to him.  
  
"Okay. Well go and find me a new headline writer." Pulitzer said as Seitz stood up to go. "And don't forget to come here tonight, to tell me how I can make more money!" Seitz ran out of that office. He was NOT looking forward to tonight. 


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

"Bye" said Moneybags and Quirky at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes. Or maybe it was Seitz's bald spot refracting from Pulitzers office but whatever it was the girls were gonna have *fun* today.  
  
Jake and Quirky skipped merrily off to Central Park. As they skipped they sang and had hats thrown at them. Quirky reached into her bag to get ones to throw back when she realized they were all gone. "Jakeeee" she whined "you let the newsies get back there hats"  
  
"not ALL there hats" Jake replied as he pulled out Swifty's, Snitch's and Pie Eaters hats. "Snoddy helped me collect em." They didn't have goils to help them get there hats so had not succeeded in getting them.  
  
"YES, yous good to have around" they proceeded to whip hats at the aforementioned hat whippers and succeeded in ending yet another fight and without the help of the fling-o-matic (patent pending) which Quirky had forgotten. She made a mental note to pick it up at the "super secret hiding place that no one will ever find" as her and MB had dubbed it, or the third sink from the right down the drain in the washroom. Of course you wonder how did the fling-o-matic (patent pending) fit through the drain. Well see Moneybags walking stick was no "ordinary" walking stick, it was actually a wand. Moneybags was a drop out of J-Towns school of witchcraft and wizardry but she had been suspected of allowing devil ants in so she was expelled. So with just a flick of her wand rather her "walking stick" MB was able to shrink the Fling-O-Matic (patent pending) enough so it fit down the drain.  
  
Finally Jake and Quirky found a selling spot and started hawking the headlines. "Extry, Extry Mayer and Juvenile Center Warden Snyder found in bed together, scandal revealed!" While they sold Jake kept noticing Itey standing under a group of trees pretending not to be noticeable. He must have figured if he can't see them they can't see him. Itey was never really "good" at the whole spy thing. While Quirky was occupied falling in front of a sap to sell her last couple papes, Jake walk up to Itey. Itey was enjoying a light lunch of suspenders and didn't notice Jake walk up. "Heya" Jake said. Itey jumped  
  
"Morris? Dat you?" he said looking around confused as usual. "Uh no its Jake and why would ya dink I was a Delancey" Jake inquired while flexing his calves in a nearby mirror for shoe shining.  
  
"Uh ya know didn't wanna get pounded" Itey quickly said trying to cover for his mistake.  
  
"Right well ya know we's can see you so ya dink ya could move, yas freakin Quirky out."  
  
Actually the reason Itey was there was to spy on Quirky. "Whatya see in dat goil Jake, She's weird. It's not right to be dat chipper, and whats with her and Bob?" Itey was trying to get Jake onto his side but Quirky was a bad deterrent. Jake looked over to see Bob the red headed kid that worked at the DC helping Quirky up and Quirky making a show of it.  
  
  
  
"Oh Bob your so kind to help me and ise loveeeee your red hair" she giggled laying on her southern charm and running her hands through his red hair. She had lived in Virginia for a few years and always thought herself a southern belle.  
  
"Youse aint bad yeself der girly" They eyed each other up and down until Jake walked up "Ahem".  
  
"Oh Jake DER you are" said Quirky. "Bob was just helping me find youse"  
  
"Yeah, get da led outtya pants" shouted Bob.  
  
"Um Bob what are ya talking about?" asked Quirky.  
  
Bob shrugged "I dunno but aint I sexy when I say it?"  
  
"Yeah youse is" said Quirky forgetting about Jake she had a short attention span. Jake grabbed Quirky and kissed her passionately. Quirky quickly forgot about Bob, giggled and walked to Tibby's with Jake. Bob glared at the two thinking "Dat aint da only ding I wanna get outtya pants girly". He sighed and turned around. He walked back to the DC to order around men half his age.  
  
While Itey had been waiting for Morris, the mayor's daughter had told Itey to meet her in Central Park later. Morris walked into the park with Fleck, Damien, and Tunes. Morris and Damien were bragging about beating up some random newsie. "Yeah he was sellin his papes and we dragged him into an alley and started beatin on em" exclaimed Damien.  
  
"He had no idea it was comin," said Morris. Fleck, Morris's girl was new and a little confused.  
  
"But why, I mean shoah he's a newsie and all but your job is ta keep dem in order when dey DOES something not fer just sellin der papes." Morris and Damien both stared at Fleck with the usual dumb/evil look in there eyes.  
  
"Uh because we do what else would we do?" said Damien "We just beat dem up. Now Tunes why don't ya take Fleck and explain ta her how tings work. ((Authors Note: This is my attempt to make fun of fics that have the Delanceys constantly beating up the Newsies for no reason and constantly dragging them into alleys. Please don't take offense))  
  
Tunes lead Fleck away explaining "Dey just beat dem up a'aight but to make things up ya should ask Morris to count ta twenty" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Why?" asked Fleck. "oh cuz he loves ta…."  
  
  
  
The mayor's daughter, Morris and Damien walked up to Itey in his not so good hiding spot. Itey was playing a rousing game of snap the suspenders with himself and saw them walking over.  
  
"So got any news?" asked Damien.  
  
"Yeah heah dat'll be a penny," said Itey handing him a pape.  
  
"You idiot" said Morris pushing the papes out of Itey's hands with his infamous *push the papes outta peoples hands move*. Itey looked confused "But he said he wanted the news."  
  
"Yeah news as in information on the news- IES" explained the mayors daughter lovingly.  
  
"Ohhhhh I knew dat.." Silence and suspender munching. A few minutest later,  
  
"So?!?" shouted Morris. "Um yeah wells Blink was talking bout ya agin" he told the Mayor's Daughter trying to act tough, "and ders dese two new goils, ya know da ones dat kicked your ass..I mean had a few lucky throws dis morning. Dey, uh dey looks tricky" Itey finished.  
  
Morris was thinking about what he just heard "OW" "What's wrong" cried Fleck running over. "oh nuttin" muttered Morris. He didn't want to admit thinking made his arm hurt for some reason, he couldn't explain it. ((AN: HAHA you thought it was gonna be his head)) "ok" said Fleck running her hands down his legs "As long as yours say your fine" "y, y, yeah" stammered Morris "well wese uh gotta go" he said grabbing Fleck and dragged her into the ever present alley.  
  
Tunes walked over to Damien trying to look upset. "What's wrong?!?" asked Damien. He didn't want no one messin wit HIS goil.  
  
"*sniff* dat boy ova der" she said pointing to Kid Blink "'e tried to grab me *sniff*".  
  
"Dat BASTARD e'll pay" an outraged Damien yelled. He grabbed his hat, checked the runner at third, threw a few practice pitches, checked the runner again, wound up and fired. Or at least he tried to fire.  
  
The Mayor's Daughter had grabbed the hat "I have a better idea" she said sauntering up to Blink "I'm gonna have some fun…" Tunes giggled "Well DIS should be entertaining. That shmuck is gonna get a surprise and didn't even do nuttin."  
  
Damien looked confused "what?"  
  
"Oh well he exactly didn't really do anything ta me" said Tunes. Damien replaced his puzzled look with one of pride. "Dats me goil" he said triumphantly.  
  
Itey who had been standing around forgetting to interact as usual suddenly remembered too. "Well dey's gonna be waiting fer me at Tibby's I gotta go. Bye"  
  
Tunes and Damien who had forgotten he was there stared at him. "He's weird.." said Tunes.  
  
"yeah I know… wanna go have some *fun* ?" asked Damien.  
  
"Shoa why not said Tunes, nuttin else ta do" and they walked to Damien's apartment…  
  
Moneybags and Racetrack after leaving the DC hitched a ride to Sheepshed races. "So Race whets wit dis hot tip ya told Weasel bout?" asked MoneyBags.  
  
"Well actually der aint no tip, I'se just don't like payin fer papes" shrugged Race always the cheap one.  
  
"But don't Weasel ever charge ya?"  
  
"Eh All I'se gotta do is smile at em nice and all and he forgets bout it if ya folla me drift." MoneyBags couldn't help but look disgusted "Just as long as he aint REALLY like dat" she thought to herself and shuddered. She grimaced noticing a bulge in Races pants. "Hey Race is that a harmonica in your pants or are ya just happy to be wit me?"  
  
Race smirked and reached into his pants "oh god" thought MB. He then pulled out a harmonica. "It could be sometin else later dough," said Race.  
  
"Hmmmm interesting gonna have ta self fast dent aint we…." Said MB looking happy. "Well lets get woikin."  
  
They sold there papes rather quickly. All Race had ta do was smile his boyish grin at all the jockeys and they bought his papes and all MoneyBags had to do was, well really the same. When they were done they couldn't resist making a bet on a horse because they were both compulsive gamblers. "COME ON SLOW STUFF" yelled Race at the track. He couldn't understand why his horse was last.  
  
"Um Race why'd ja bet on a horse named Slow Stuff, on second dought why is a racing horse NAMED slow stuff?" asked MoneyBags.  
  
"Hey names can be deceiving"  
  
"You blockhead its looks, LOOKS can be deceiving not NAMES"  
  
"OH" said Race as Slow Stuff came in last place "Dats ….. not …. Good…"  
  
"Awwww come on ya big …. Little lug I'll buy ya lunch. My horse won. Thank you flyer" MoneyBags smiled mischievously and tucked her *walking stick* under her arm. The now couple hitched a ride back to Manhattan to meet the Newsies at Tibby's.  
  
When they were trying to hitch ride things got difficult. They were in the back of a wagon when the wagons owner found them. MoneyBags looked at Race, Race looked at MoneyBags. They both knew what they had to do. "Here you have the best aim" said Race shoving his hat into Mb's hand quickly. MB grabbed her hat and used her double action hat flinger to launch both of them at the wagon owner simultaneously. POW POW. The owner fell with a cry. "NOT ….. BY ….. HATS….." and he took his last breath.  
  
"Well looks like wese got a wagon now" said Race "good job" They both sat on the front seat and drove the rest of the way into Manhattan. The pulled up in front of Tibby's handed the reigns to the valet and walked inside Ready to have some lunch.  
  
~*~At Tibby's recap on everybody ~*~  
  
Blink was still peeved at Race for smiling. As him and MoneyBags entered he smiled more then usual and laughed at Specs who had just gotten his glasses stolen Snipeshotter. Mush now only had Jake, Snoddy, Dutchy, Vesta, and Aki left to tell about how Jack slept. Jack was trying to think of good ideas. Snoddy… well Snoddy was no where to be seen and Reeny was off looking for him. Snitchberries was nursing Bumlets because he had just fallen off the fan trying to swing on it. Tigres and Dutchy were practicing dance moves for there show "Whip it Good" at Meddas.  
  
"NO Dutchy like THIS, you have to arch your back when you do it" she explained getting flustered.  
  
Finally Holiday was listening to Skittery complain. "All I wanted was to sit in DAT seat but NOOOO , poifect liddle Crutchy had ta sit der because of his leg, dat he's prolly faking"  
  
"I know but sometimes you just have to sit somewhere else" Holiday consoled. "I know Hol but it aint fair"  
  
"I know…" All in all none of the guy newsies were in the best of spirits and there goils were getting pretty pissed at them too.  
  
"Vesta, Aki, just da goils ise been wantin ta see" exclaimed Mush when he spotted them talking in da corner. Vesta and Aki pretended not to hear him and continued there conversation. "So I don't know what ta do, Specs wants me to …. Ya know" said Aki.  
  
"No I don't know hun your gonna have ta say it some time" Vesta said paitently.  
  
"Ok he wants me ta" she leaned in and whispered "well his favorite color is poirple and I don't like it but he wants me ta wear a poirple shirt instead a me blue one"  
  
"Is dat IT? Goil you need ta work on your priorities" Aki getting very pissed stomped away running right into Mush "GREAT! Just dandy" she yelled as Mush turned and saw her. Aki had, had all she could handle. She reached on the table and grabbed Dutchy's sausage and threw it at Mush. "Hey" yelled Mush and grabbed Tigres's chicken throwing it at Aki. Tigres and Dutchy now foodless grabbed Boot's and Snipe's food and threw it at Aki and Mush but missed. It flew past them and landed on Firecracker "Hey WHAT DA HELL???" she yelled picking up Snitchberries plate and whipping it at Tigres.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT" yelled Jack. It was another one of his *good ideas*. Stress giggled and dumped her bowl of soup on Jacks head. "Yep" she squealed "and now you're in it!" Jack was going to chase after her when he stopped to admire how well the soup acted as a gel for his hair and missed his chance. "Oh well" he said, dumped his nearly empty plate on Kid Blink and walked to the corner to stay out of the fight and admire his hair.  
  
Suddenly food was everywhere. It was on everyone and everything. Quirky had applesauce in her hair and MB had spaghetti down her shirt when they found each other in the middle of Tibby's. "Well I had an interesting day you?" asked Mb.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait till tomorra" said Quirky and they both jumped into the fight again. 


End file.
